


Sparrow Finlay Headcanon

by Morninglight (orphan_account)



Series: A Sparrow in the Wasteland [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Portait, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morninglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-War screen shot of Sparrow from the stories and general headcanon for her across all universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Portrait




	2. Sparrow Headcanon (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Particular headcanon for Sparrow Finlay in general. Some minor spoilers.

-Sparrow Finlay is Boston Brahmin on her mother Elisabeth's side and Boston Irish on her father Francis' with maternal ancestors who were victims _and_ perpetrators of the Salem Witch Hunts.

-Sparrow's maiden name is Killian and her confirmation name is Martha.

-Sparrow is culturally Catholic and was named for Frances Ellen Watkins Harper’s ‘The Sparrow’s Fall’. She is somewhere between deistic and agnostic in her beliefs when it comes to God but comes to a deeper faith as the years pass.

-Sparrow was going to be a military prosecutor once she passed the bar exam.

-Sparrow is a whiskey drinker who can down shots like a pro.

-Sparrow played the Celtic fiddle as a child and still has a preference for music involving that instrument.

-Sparrow has a synthetic eye thanks to the same programme that scanned the original Nick Valentine's brainwaves at C.I.T., which would eventually become the Institute, and can use VATS when her right eye is closed, making her a superior sniper and from the hip shooter but poor with automatic weapons. It was no accident that her son was chosen for synth DNA.

-The original Nick Valentine was a friend of Sparrow's father Francis and an uncle figure to the young Sparrow.

-Sparrow's mother Elisabeth was in Washington D.C. when the bombs fell and was a founding member of the Enclave who died regretting that her daughter (seemingly) died in the war.

-Sparrow's husband Nate served under her father Francis and met her when giving the news of his death at Anchorage. They grew close over the year following the funeral and had been married for three months when Shaun was conceived.

-There is a genetic predisposition to cancer in Sparrow's family.

-Sparrow can't cook. Not one bit. Nate had to buy Codsworth just so he could eat decent meals.

-Sparrow walked the Freedom Trail twelve times as a child.

-Sparrow is allergic to bloodleaf.


End file.
